Enough Said
by Frozen Flamez
Summary: Inuyasha thought he was happy with his long time girl friend Kikyou…that was until he got to know her younger sister Kagome. But of course he wouldn’t have a chance with her since she’s completely devoted to her boyfriend Kouga…right?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…If I did do you really think I would write fan fictions…nope I'd be making millions off of the manga…darn really makes me wish I would have thought of the whole Inuyasha idea before Rumiko Takahashi did…

A/N: The characters may be a little OOC, but then there supposed to be this way. So with that said…enjoy!

**Prologue**

There was silence.

The ride to her house was awkward. I couldn't find the words to say to her. And she wasn't saying anything either. She was staring out the window, and I was staring at her even though I should have been watching the road.

"Well looks like we're here", I said

"Yea", she quietly said

Neither of us made a move to get out of the car. You know at that moment she looked so beautiful, the way the moonlight hit her, she almost looked surreal. At the moment the only thing I wanted to do was lean over and kiss her. Me being the idiot I am, I did just that. I leaned over and kissed her right on the lips. But it wasn't so bad, she didn't kiss me back but she didn't push me away either. When I finally pulled back she did something worse than rejecting me for the kiss…she gave me this blank stare and got out of the car. She didn't say anything she just left the car and she didn't even look back. And even thought she only walked out of my car it felt life she was walking out of my life…forever.

"Kagome", I whispered into the night

After getting over the shock I walked slowly to her door. I thought I should at least say good night to Kikyou, after all she is my girlfriend…even if I just kissed her sister. Before I even got a chance to ring the doorbell Kikyou opened the door. She did the thing I least expected her to do, she slapped me.

"How could you, she yelled. I guess it goes without saying…Inuyasha, we're OVER!"

And with that she slammed the door in my face. Slammed the door to out friendship, our relationship, and for some reason I didn't really matter as much as me getting to talk to Kagome again. Damn…I guess she saw me kiss Kagome. How is it that I could loose the two most important girls in my life all in one night? My best friend and the one that I love. Walking back to my car I got in and drove home without really noticing.

All the way home I was thinking…can't believe I blew my chance with Kagome. In all honesty I wasn't really that upset that Kikyou and I broke up. I didn't care much for Kikyou anymore. I mean I used to worship the ground she walked on (not literally of course). Maybe a month ago I would have cared but I don't know, something changed that or rather **someone** changed that. No…Kagome changed that.

And now…that's the whole reason why I'm laying here in my room alone…not on the phone with Kikyou laughing and joking like we usually would be around this time. But instead wishing I had maybe a magical well to take me back in time so I could fix things…make it how it used to be...make it how it should be. Me and Kagome, Kagome and me. But that isn't so.

And once again…there was silence.


	2. The Beginning of A New Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…If I did do you really think I would write fan fictions…nope I'd be making millions off of the manga…darn really makes me wish I would have thought of the whole Inuyasha idea before Rumiko Takahashi did…

_The Beginning of A New Thing_

**4 months earlier**

"Hello my lovely Kagome, Kouga said as he grabbed my books and gave me a peck on the cheek.

So where were you last night? Your phone line was busy and your cell phone was off"

"Morning Kouga…sorry I didn't call you last night but Kikyou was on the phone all night talking to her boyfriend and well I lost my cell phone again"

"Sokay, he said, But I missed not talking to you."

Kouga was hansome…a freaking hottie…dead sexy, okay well maybe my opinon is a bit biased but whatever. He was tall maybe about 5'8 with dark brown eyes that kinda looked a bit wolfish and he had long brown hair that was always set in a pony tail.

And myself well I wasn't to bad looking either. Not to sound conceited or anything. I was about 5'5 with long black hair and deep light brown eyes.

Kouga and I have been dating since Freshmen year of high school and now almost a year later as Sophomores we're still going strong. We met the first day of 9th grade. When I first met him I would've called his attitude towards me stalker-ish, I mean everywhere I went he was there, I even heard he got his schedule changed to match mine. But after the first couple of weeks I kinda got used to it and I found his being around me sorta comforting. So after a while I finally agreed to go out with him…and the rest is history.

"Well baby I missed you too, and tonight I'll find someway to call you…okay?"

"Alright, agreed. But the bell is about to ring and we're at your class so I'll see you a little bit later." He gave me a short peck on the lips, but soon enough that short kiss turned into a full on make out session.

"-ahem- excuse me but some of us have to get to class," snarled Inuyasha

Inuyasha was my sister Kikyou's boyfriend. They were best friends since like age 11 and well shortly before me and Kouga started going out Inuyasha and Kikyou started dating. Inuyasha had long silver hair with a pair of amazing amber almost golden eyes. And standing 5'9. Even I had to admit he was kinda cute.

Kikyou was my older sister. She's only older by one year…but let me tell you, she uses that year to her complete advantage. Most people say we look just alike with her long black hair and brown eyes. But her eyes are a darker brown than mine and well she's about 5'7.

"Oh sorry dog shit were we in your way?" said Kouga

Inuyasha just made a sound that sounded sorta like a growl and pushed past us.

"Why are you always so mean to him…you know one day you two could be brothers" I teased

"Pfft, me and that idiot brothers…that will be the day, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, Bye Kag, I gotta get to class, see you later", and with that he ran down the hall

----------------------------

(a/n: this point of view is just pretty much Inuyasha's thoughts but then later on I'm gonna get some dialogue in)

Keh what a bastard he doesn't deserve someone like Kagome. Kagome deserves someone who will treat her like a princess that guy treats her nothing like what she deserves. Wait, what am I saying? Those two belong together.

At the moment I had the urge to look up, and who would've come throught the door at that moment but Kagome.

She looks so radiant…and kissable? Ugh what am I doing thinking about Kagome like that? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF BAKA….YOU'RE DATING HER SISTER! Damn it's her fault…she didn't look like that last year, she never smelled like that last year either.

I'm a hanyou, not human nor youkai, a half breed. Half human, half dog youkai. Most people would say that I don't belong in this world. But thank Kami that thanks to the fang around my neck that has a concealment charm placed on it no one me and my half brother Sesshoumaru knows…and if it's up to me we're the only two people that will ever know.

How can I even think these things about Kagome…I love her sister. I _love her sister…I love her sister I love her sister _Wait, this is saying something if I have to convince myself that I love Kikyou then…do I really lover her? _Of course you lover her baka…you've liked her since you were 13…you're just having doubts_. Yea I'm having doubts…doesn't everyone in a long time relationship have doubts? …haha of course they do..

"Hey Inuyasha, said Miroku, what's up?"

"Eh nothing much just thinking about stuff"

"Wow…ladies and gentlemen he's thinking how amazing" Miroku laughed.

But the glare I gave him shut him up quickly.

"Hm…you're serious. So care to enlighten me on what you're thinking?" he asked

"Keh"

I would never admit to anyone let alone Miroku that I needed some advice in love. It's not like he's had any experience anyways. I mean he's a freaking pervert, a lecher. He's never had to choose between two girls…he's just one of those guys who lives for those one night stands.

Miroku was standing 5'9 with short black hair put in a low pony tail. He's my best friend for as long as I can remember.

"Kay Inuyasha don't tell me but one day you're gonna need to talk and I won't be there.", Miroku joked

"Alright class that's enough, now prepare to take notes", said my History teacher

As I was taking notes, or rather pretending to take notes something hit me in the back of my head. I turned around to find a piece of paper on the floor. I looked around the class to see who could have thrown it…but I decided to just read it and find out. The note said:

_Sorry Kouga was being such a dick-head_

_-Kagome_

----------------------------

_Sorry Kouga was being such a dick-head_ I wrote and signed my name. I threw the note across the room I meant for it to land on his desk but it hit him in the head instead.

"oops", I whispered and turned back to my notes. But when I looked up at him I noticed him smiling…_He must have excepted my apology, _I thought

"Okay class dismissed", said my history teacher

As I was putting my books in my backpack and about to leave the classroom Inuyasha walked up to me

"Hey Kagome", He said

"Hey" I meekly replied back.

"Um I got your note, and hey lets go to your locker cus well it looks like you don't have the book to your next class, he said while looking at all the book he had in my backpack.

"Yea okay, let's go" I replied not even wanting to ask how he knew what my next class was

"Kagome ,he said when we got to my locker, you don't have to say sorry for that idiot boyfriend of yours.

"I know but he shouldn-" I never got to finish my sentence because at that moment Kouga came down charging down the hall

----------------------------

"Yo dog shit...why are you talking to my woman!" Kouga yelled

"Your woman my ass" I heard Kagome say under her breath while rolling her eyes.

"Kouga I am not your woman…you don't own me! And I can talk to anyone I want, and anyone can talk to me as well!" she yelled to Kouga.

He just ignored her and went back to talking…yelling at me

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my woman!" he said

After he said that Kagome came up behind him and said, "I'm not your woman!" but then of course you chose not to hear her

"Well Kouga I don't know about that…if you would listen for once maybe you would hear her saying she's not your woman", I replied

"Now your asking for it mutt" Kouga threateningly said

"Inuyasha! I've been looking for you forever!" Kikyou said as she appeared at my side.

"You're not getting into another fight are you?" she asked

"Ugh, not this guy again. Go away you sophomore", Kikyou said to Kouga, he just blinked at her as she pulled me away. But before I left I caught Kagome's eyes, and she threw me and apologetic look.

_Keh…what did I tell that wench about saying sorry for him_, I thought, even if she didn't really say anything.

_Well looks like I'm gonna **have **to find her today after school to tell her once again to stop saying sorry for that boyfriend of hers_, I thought,Just the thought of talking to Kagome again that day made me smile…_no wait I shouldn't be smiling…it's just Kagome my girlfriend's little sister...yes, my girlfriend I have a girlfriend_

----------------------------

"Kouga! You jerk…WHY DID YOU DO THAT!", I yelled at Kouga

I didn't give him a chance to reply before I started yelling again.

"And what did I tell you about getting along with him, I said, And for the last time I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry but he was hitting on you and you were obviously flirting back!", Kouga said

"If that was you're apology then save it Kouga, just save it", I said as I walked away from him

----------------------------

Much thanks to **Amethyst Amber**,**inuyashasgurl101**, **lil-angel-fairy**, **slummyreddragon**, **Keoi**, and **animearlinefreak **for reviewing you guys rock!


End file.
